


Composure

by lucymonster



Category: Bleach
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were very strict rules to this game that they played.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Composure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to w3djyt for help with editing and much-needed concrit!

The room was filled with the scent of freshly brewed tea and the soft rustle of paper. Byakuya had not deigned to share the book he was reading, but from the brief glimpses Renji had snatched of lavish woodcut prints, he was pretty sure it wasn’t high-brow literature. Not that anyone would have guessed at the true contents from looking at the man himself. Byakuya sat, as always, impeccably straight at his low desk, a cup of steaming hot tea cradled in one hand as he slowly turned through the pages with an expression that would have suggested utter disinterest were it not for the faintest tinge of colour on his pale cheeks.  
  
Renji’s own back and knees were aching from maintaining seiza for so long. His legs were beginning to go numb beneath him, and his skin crawled with goosebumps that had little to do with the temperature. He was, of course, completely naked, the hands folded modestly in his lap offering the only concealment from eyes that in any case seemed wholly oblivious to his presence in the room. Byakuya still wore full uniform; the sight of him there, straight-backed and proud in his captain’s haori, caused waves of shame to churn in Renji’s stomach when he thought of his own embarrassing state. Debauched, exposed, disgraceful - there was no room for one such as him in a place like this, surrounded by all the signs and tokens of his lover’s dizzyingly high status. He could feel his feet prickling uncomfortably, deprived for far too long of proper circulation; he gritted his teeth and willed himself not to shift, not to give away his weakness.  
  
_I want..._  
  
It had been so long since he’d been bid enter and take his seat here in the corner. The sharp ache in his groin had settled down into a dull, torturous burn that spiked each time he raised his eyes to stare covetously at Byakuya’s unmoving profile. Whatever he had done to earn the captain’s contempt tonight, he was very near willing to abandon the last shreds of his dignity and fling himself down on the floor in apology. It wouldn’t be that much of a hit, really - he’d left most of his dignity at the door, buried in the folds of his discarded uniform. But he hadn’t been invited to speak yet, and an interruption - even one so humble as an apology - was bound to earn him a harsher punishment still. If only Byakuya would just turn around and _look_ at him...  
  
“You are restless, Renji.” The captain’s voice was calm and indifferent, and he didn’t bother to turn around; his eyes remained fixed on the pages before him. Renji felt a bright flush rise to his face, and he ducked his head and forced his rebellious body back into the most perfect stillness he could manage. That turned out not to be much - the muscles in his thighs were beginning to cramp and tremble uncontrollably. A soft sigh left Byakuya’s lips, and he finally turned and spared Renji a fleeting cool glance. “Can you truly not contain yourself?”  
  
Well, what did he expect? “I’m sorry, Sir,” Renji managed through gritted teeth. It was alright for Byakuya - he was seated on a comfortable cushion, with his tea and his book to occupy him. Renji had nothing, nothing but the steady crawling of skin exposed to cool air and the muted frustration at being made to wait so long for the touch he had been craving since he entered the room. He took a deep, shuddering breath - he must not think so resentfully, must not envy his captain the comforts that above all marked the distance between them in rank. He must remember his place, and stay put in it without complaint, as he had been instructed upon arrival here tonight.  
  
_And oh god, look at what it does to me._ The forced humility was setting his heart pounding violently, wrapping tendrils of frustrated want tight around the base of his spine.  
  
Byakuya turned back to his book, raising the cup delicately to his lips for another sip of tea. “Very well,” he said, and his voice was stern and disinterested. “You may touch yourself, if you wish.”  
  
Renji’s flush darkened as those simple, detached words caused his long-neglected cock to instantly begin twitching back into hardness. It was embarrassing, how powerful a hold Byakuya had over him without so much as reaching out his hand. He seized eagerly on the offer, degrading as it was, and each firm, rough stroke of his own hand made his breath catch in his throat. His eyes roved hungrily over Byakuya’s face, drinking in every tiny sign of arousal  - that slightest suggestion of colour on his cheeks, the minutely parted lips, the dark, misty quality to his usually clear grey eyes. He hadn’t turned the page before him for some time now; whatever the book was open to, he clearly enjoyed it. With a soft, plaintive moan, Renji worked his palm over the head of his cock - finding it, to his mortification, already swollen and damp with precome.  
  
“So quick to lose control of yourself.” There was a sharp note of disapproval to Byakuya’s voice, and Renji felt a twinge of shame deep in his gut. His captain was right, of course. He’d barely had his hand on himself for a minute, and already he was gnawing his lip to keep from making further sounds. How Byakuya did it, he would never know. Byakuya's composure in moments like these was flawless; Renji wondered, sometimes, if he kept it simply to drive home his lieutenant’s own weakness. It was hard to over-think the matter, though, with the building tension that pulsed waves of heat out through his body from his groin...  
  
“That is enough.”  
  
Renji wanted to snarl and curse, but with a great effort he withdrew his hand and dipped his head in a show of respect. “Yes, Sir,” he muttered, twisting his hands together in his lap to keep from disobeying the infuriating order.  
  
“You have done better than I expected you to tonight,” said Byakuya, and it wasn’t _quite_ a compliment but it wasn’t exactly an insult, either; at long last, the captain set down his cup, and shifted his gaze over to Renji. “Come here.”  
  
The rush of blood back to his legs when he finally shifted his weight off them was searing and painful. Amber eyes burned bright with greed and hope and hunger, and he scampered over to Byakuya’s side as quickly as his cramped limbs would carry him, stopping to kneel before him with his eyes downcast while he waited to be touched.  
  
Strong, slender fingers combed through his hair and then fisted, tight and merciless, pulling at his scalp as Renji found himself dragged up into a heated kiss. The long-awaited contact sent a shiver down his spine, and he gave a soft whimper into the hot mouth that opened against his with soft lips and sharp, grazing teeth. His head was tilted back at an angle that caused small spikes of pain to stab through his neck, and he arched his back to try and compensate, but Byakuya’s grip was inexorable. Held fast in this uncomfortable position, Renji could only force himself to relax and submit to the kiss as Byakuya’s tongue pushed its way into his mouth for a rough, demanding exploration that was more an assertion of power than a gesture of affection.  
  
A distinction that blurred almost into insignificance, as a teasing bite to his lower lip drew another whimper from deep in Renji’s chest.  
  
“Good,” said Byakuya when he pulled back from the kiss, satisfied by the quick capitulation. Renji felt cool grey eyes rake over him, noting, no doubt, the sag in his shoulders now that he was no longer being held in place. The hand that had gripped his hair now took a moment to stroke through it almost gently, and Renji had several moments to enjoy the unexpected warmth of his captain’s approval before the pressure of that hand was renewed. He yielded, and found himself pushed slowly but firmly downwards as if into the lowest of bows, legs still tucked beneath him and hands catching his weight on either side of the captain’s knees - and his face pressed into the clothed, musky heat of Byakuya’s groin.  
  
The outline of hardness through the loose fabric of his hakama was unmistakable. The message could not have been clearer. Feeling his pulse quicken, Renji mouthed obediently at the bulge, relishing the slightest of tremors that ran through Byakuya’s body and the harsh scrape of fingernails against his scalp.  
  
He couldn’t get much leverage, pitched face-forward in Byakuya's lap with his weight balanced on his hands and a vice-like grip holding his head in place, but he managed to get one hand up to scrabble at Byakuya’s uniform. His mouth rasped over the outside of the fabric as he pushed aside the folds, and when the cock finally sprang free, Renji didn’t hesitate. His mouth descended to engulf it, greedy for the vicarious pleasure and the heady rush of being allowed to _serve_...  
  
“Slow down.” The order was accompanied by the hardest tug yet to Renji’s hair, snapping his head back away from his goal and tearing a small yelp from his throat. “You await my direction, remember?” Byakuya’s voice lacked any real bite, but the husky intensity made Renji shiver.  
  
“I’m...ugh...I’m sorry,” he gasped, eyes watering from the unexpected shock of pain. Byakuya was tightening his grip still further on his hair, the sting of it enough to set Renji’s teeth on edge. It didn’t let up as the captain pushed his head back down into place again, using his handful of hair like a leash to guide, and shifted his hips up to thrust slowly into the waiting mouth. Although long since ready for it, the new angle Renji found himself held at seemed almost to _dare_ him to let his gag reflex get the better of him - but by sheer willpower he managed to relax his throat and take it all in, swallowing heavily around the hot, solid length.  
  
His payoff came in the quiet groan that spilled from Byakuya’s lips as he settled into a rhythm, slow and precise, Renji’s jaw aching as he held it wide open to accommodate him. There wasn’t much he could do, head held in place in an unyielding grip, but he massaged his tongue along the underside of the shaft and felt the tiny twitch that ran through Byakuya’s cock in response. The hand not anchored in his hair skimmed down across his bare chest to find a hardened nipple, blunt nails scratching the sensitive nub and sending a shock of mingled pleasure and pain through an already overstimulated body.  
  
Renji arched into the touch, until the angle of his neck was very nearly unbearable and Byakuya’s fingers grew cruel, twisting and pinching, and the whimpering moan that vibrated in his throat drew a second sound from Byakuya - a soft gasp, barely audible, but enough to tell Renji that his iron self-control was beginning to fray.  
  
There were very strict rules to this game that they played. Renji was not allowed to push or demand, to ask for more than what was offered or touch anywhere he was not ordered to touch. But that small sound, slipping unbidden from his captain’s lips, fanned a spark of defiance within the lieutenant, glowing with pride that _he_ could be the cause of such a reaction. He never got far, on the rare occasions he broke the rules - but sometimes, Renji liked having to be forced back into compliance. And sometimes, Byakuya liked having to force him.  
  
Renji took his chance.  
  
By pulling his head back, ignoring the burning pain in his scalp, he won himself just enough room to move - and he seized on it at once, plunging down hungrily Byakuya’s arousal, drinking in the stifled noise of surprise from above. This time, no wrenching hand tore him away. He worked his way back up, rubbing his tongue across the head, licking and lapping and relishing the way Byakuya's breath caught in his throat, hips shifting up involuntarily against the sudden onslaught of stimulation. Spurred on all the more by this, Renji plunged down once more, moaning around the length and grazing the shaft with just a tiny hint of _teeth_ -  
  
And then all the air was forced from his lungs in a sharp rush as he hit the floor face down, nose pressed hard into the tatami by a hand on the back of his head, hot breath hissing in his ear as the full weight of Byakuya’s body bore down on him. “You are far too disobedient,” he growled, and sure enough, the outburst of rebellion had achieved exactly what Renji wanted - from detached calm to aggressive, rough-edged ardour, the change was instantaneous. There was a rich, decadent tremor of excitement in the captain’s voice, a fierce joy in the game that made him forget, for the time being, to keep up his cool facade. And god, he was _beautiful_ like this. “Do I need to punish you?”  
  
Gasping to regain his breath, skin alight with pleasure at the close contact and heart racing with excitement at the strength of the response, Renji could only barely pant out his assent. Even now he pushed back with the last bit of leverage he had in a desperate bid to provoke Byakuya just that bit further.  
  
It worked. With the hand still knotted in his hair, Byakuya twisted Renji’s head back up off the floor to jam two long, slender fingers into his mouth. Renji swirled his tongue around them, wetting them thoroughly, as Byakuya used his knee to force Renji’s legs apart until they were spread wantonly open. The soft rub of silk fabric between his legs, against his arse, reminded him that Byakuya still hadn’t shed a stitch; grunting his displeasure merely made Byakuya withdraw his fingers, and Renji had only a brief moment to relax his body in readiness before he felt their slick press at his entrance. Byakuya was being none too gentle, and Renji had to stifle a cry against the floor as the burning stretch of that first penetration shattered his self-restraint. He hardly knew what spilled from his mouth - pants and curses and mindless pleas - as Byakuya began to stretch him, fingers flexing and curling inside him.  
  
The line between pain and pleasure was a fine one, and Byakuya exploited it ruthlessly - just enough preparation to prevent damage, but not enough that it didn’t ache and burn when those fingers were replaced by solid blunt heat pushing in, _slowly, fuck_. An urgent whine escaped Renji’s lips as he felt himself forced wide open, filled completely, eyes rolling back in his head.  
  
A strong arm snaked around his waist to lift him upwards, and he propped himself clumsily on his knees and elbows, body made boneless by the long-craved feeling of Byakuya’s cock buried deep inside him. When Byakuya at last began to move, it was all Renji could do to keep himself from bucking against him and trying to force a less excruciating pace. Even now, pushed to the very limits of his self-control, Byakuya still managed to keep his movements slow and measured, pointedly angled to avoid the spot that would make stars flash before Renji’s eyes. The arm around him slipped lower, hand dipping to cup tight, swollen balls, rolling them back and forth in his palm until Renji was ready to choke on his own frustration. Only then did the hand move higher, and with a gasp Renji braced himself for the oncoming sensation.  
  
The gasp changed to a disbelieving groan when, instead of reaching to stroke him, Byakuya took a tight grip at the very base of his cock, and Renji realised that ‘punishment’ had been no idle threat. A moment of stillness, the sound of a deep, steadying breath being drawn, and then the captain began to move again - faster now, each thrust jarringly hard, with a shift in angle that sent blinding jolts of pleasure through Renji’s flushed, aching body. A coil of heat was winding tighter and tighter inside him until he could hardly stand it, but Byakuya’s tight hold kept him back at the very brink of release, unable to tumble over. His cries were growing louder now, uncontrolled, and Byakuya was hissing something in his ear that he couldn’t make out but didn’t need to. The vicious thrusts weren’t stopping or slowing, and he felt like there was no oxygen left in his lungs at all - nothing left to him but the relentless pounding force that made his elbows and knees ache with the effort of holding him up. There was nothing he could do but keep writhing and arching and cursing, completely forgetting his manners and his training and every last established rule of his submission as his fingers clawed helplessly at the floor.  
  
Just when he couldn’t stand another second of it, just when he was ready to scream and _beg_ for a respite, a harsh, shuddering gasp reached his ears; and then Byakuya was pressing forwards against him and sinking his teeth into his shoulder and moaning, no longer restrained but loud and urgent and _blissful_. The sound of his captain’s climax drove Renji’s lust to a fever-pitch, and when that tight grip _finally_ loosened it took exactly one stroke, rough and shakily delivered, before he was falling over the edge as well, jerking, crying out, lost in heat and pleasure.  
  
When Renji’s release subsided Byakuya pulled out and fell back heavily onto his heels, panting for breath but still entirely too collected for a man who’d just fucked him into the floor. With one last groan Renji allowed himself to collapse onto the tatami, dimly mindful that if his clawing hadn’t ruined them, then his orgasm certainly had. Too spent to care, he simply rolled himself over to watch through a haze of satiation as Byakuya rearranged his uniform and, prim and proper as anything, poured himself another cup of tea from the pot still resting on the table.  
  
Flawless, once more, in his mantle of composure; as untouchable as ever, with hardly a trace of their passion left on him. One last muted shiver of heat passed up Renji’s spine, and he whimpered quietly.  
  
“Yes?” The glance Byakuya spared him suggested that he’d all but disregarded Renji’s continued presence - another part of the game, but a damn well-acted one. Sprawled out on the floor, naked and sweaty and utterly dishevelled, Renji once again made a strikingly vulgar spectacle alongside his refined surroundings. Forcing his trembling muscles to obey him, he dragged himself up onto his knees.  
  
“Uh.” His mind felt fuzzy, and he had a brief struggle to remember how he was supposed to conduct himself - he’d already broken enough rules for one evening. “May I clean up and get dressed?” he managed eventually, gesturing vaguely back at the pile of clothes near the door.  
  
“You may.” Although his face remained impassive, there was a definite warmth in Byakuya’s eyes as he watched Renji stagger to his feet, ungainly in his exhaustion. Amusement - or perhaps affection. “Oh, and Renji?” His gaze drifted idly back down to his teacup, as though no longer interested, but the warmth carried over to his voice. “You did well.”


End file.
